Afuro Terumi
Afuro Terumi 亜風炉 照美) aka Aphrodi (アフロディ) in which is his real name is a midfielder, and the former captain of Zeus. He later on joined Raimon for a while then appeared as one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. Then he became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach in Inazuma Eleven GO. Background Not much about his early past is known. Not even about his parents or about his grandparents either. However he was born on the day of May 17th. As a young child he is shown at a park, by crying and feeling regretful over his team's skill being called fake in a local magazine after information about the Aqua of the Gods was supposedly made public. A mysterious unknown older woman appears and starts talking to him, while wondering if someone broke his heart. At first Aphrodi doesn't want to be bother, but he ends up opening up to her. He says that he made a huge mistake that got everyone involved, and that he was given the choice to do things differently but instead gave in to the temptation. When asked if he is intending to quit, but he firmly says that he can't because he truly loves soccer, and that he intends to do things right by taking reponsibility for his actions and to start over. Though he points out that if a "God" exists, then he can never be truly forgiven for it. The woman tells him that he instead is a God, she believes a God is someone who watches over everyone and guides them to happiness, and that Aphrodi is doing something similar by leading his team. He doesn't agree with what she says, but after she remarkes that he is then like a god in training, and he seems more open to that idea. The woman then leaves, and Aphrodi happily thanks her, but after the wind blows and he turns around - as the woman is seen disappearing in an almost magical manner. Aphrodi doesn't notice it though, and grabs the magazine to throw it at a garbage bin. After a team mate calls out to him asking so he can come to practice because Aphrodi's late, he is then shown feeling much more hopeful and goes to train with his team. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi Terumi is mostly seen as being a very quite arrogant, high seated, and proud person. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Gakuen arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality that is strong willed, trustful and perspective. He seems to be the kind of person who analyzes first, and then makes decisions or actions. Appearance He has light pale tan skin, thick eyebrows, eyes and waist length yellow golden blonde hair. His eyes are of that of a deep maroon red color, and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar, and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends on hi arms. His shorts are black, and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon high, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the FFI, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes consists of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it, although he has never been seen wearing casual clothes in the anime or video game, only in promotional art. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he wears a black suit coat over a white dress shirt and black trousers. He also wears a dark pinkish red tie, and wears black shoes with a red and white pattern. His hair which has been cut shorter, is tied with a red ribbon and has light azure highlights at the ends. His ponytail often lies on his shoulder. Abilities The Birth God Knows Heaven's Time Sabaki no Tettsui GGG Senjou no Aria Hokkyoku Guma 2gou Divine Arrow Shoot Force Heaven Drive God Break God Knows 改 Heaven's Time 改 Chaos Break The Icarus Kick Plus 20 Sprint Warp Olympus Harmony White Hurricane Olympus Harmony All Delete Setsuna Boost God Wind 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 He was selected by Kageyama Reiji to play as the captain of Zeus Junior High. While he played in Zeus, he, as well as the rest of his team, used a drink called the "Aqua of the Gods" to enhance their physical abilities. Their first match in Football Frontier, was against Teikoku Gakuen, where they won with a total score of 10-0, greatly injuring all of Teikoku members, except for Kidou who had a leg injury and didn't play. Later, some days before the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon and told them that they should not enter into the finals as he claimed that it was futile and that they would lose. However Raimon did not forfeit and Zeus played against them, gaining a 3-point lead over them during the first half. In the second half, Endou Mamoru became an annoyance to him due to his persistence. Near the end of the second half Endou mastered Majin The Hand and managed to stop his God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Aphrodi was shocked that Zeus lost and since then he trained hard without the Aqua of the Gods. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen arc, it is revealed that Aphrodi watched every game of Raimon against Aliea after the defeat of Zeus. When he asks Endou to have him join Raimon, many members of Raimon disagree and say that he has already damaged Raimon enough. Aphrodi then explained that after the defeat of Zeus, he set aside the Aqua of the Gods and began to train by himself. Endou then saw that Aphrodi had changed and let him join right away. In the match against Diamond Dust, members of Raimon still had doubts about Aphrodi and did not give him the ball. Finally, Tsunami passes the ball to him. Aphrodi then shows he wasn't lying when he scores the first goal for Raimon, by using the powered up God Knows. Later on, he plays against Chaos, a team formed by members of Diamond Dust and Prominence. During the first half he scores some points for Raimon, as Chaos members are still split between Diamond Dust and Prominence. In the second half, Bomber and Gokka bring out a double defense comprising of Ignite Steal and Frozen Steal. Aphrodi then decides to find a way to get through it, but gets injured in the process and finally collapses after Gran abruptly ends the match. Aphrodi is then hospitalized to recover from his injuries and probably remains in the hospital until the start of the FFI. While he was in Raimon, he cared a lot for Fubuki and was one of the catalysts that helped Fubuki recover from his split personality. Season 3 At the start of FFI, he scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Nagumo Haruya (Burn) to join Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asia Preliminaries to determine who would represent Asia in the international games. When Endou asked Aphrodi why he was in Korea's team, Aphrodi replied that he is Korean. He scored a goal using God Break breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand G5 though it was stopped later on by Endou's Seigi no Tekken G5. Later he broke through Seigi no Tekken G5 using his new combination hissatsu, Chaos Break but it got stopped later by Endou's new hissatsu, Ikari no Tettsui. Despite Aphrodi's, Gazel's and Burn's combined effort with their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, Fire Dragon still lost by 4-3. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, to carry on to represent Asia in the Football Frontier International and that they can become the world champions. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He first appeared in episode 29 where he went to Fifth Sector's base to visit Ishido Shuuji. It is said that Gouenji or Ishido Shuuji had requested him to become Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to avoid the team from falling apart because of the constant fights between the older and younger players. Then when the person aka "Ishido Shuuji" was about to tell him the stadium they were going to play at he said he didn't need to know to have a fair match against raimon. After that, he appeared again asking Kidokawa Seishuu's captain for directions to where Kidokawa Seishuu is. When everyone entered Holy Liner he was the last one to enter which surprised Kidou and Haruna because they weren't aware that he was Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. During a flashback, it is shown that Aphrodi became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to protect the players from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite (apparently) being with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained good-will towards Raimon and he looked like he was truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In episode 30, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he called Kidou a genius, and they smiled at each other. Also, in the beginning of episode 30, it is known that Gouenji Shuuya and him were talking about the next stadium. But in the end, he didn't know about Water World Stadium's condition because he told Ishido that he wanted to play with the same condition as Raimon. Later, it is known that he didn't side Fifth Sector despite him working there but neither did he side Resistance. He said that the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu would show which path he and his team will go. When Raimon won the match, he raised his head to look at Gouenji but he was not there. Afterwards, he is seen talking to the Kidokawa Seishuu members. At the end of the episode, he looked at Kidou which made Kidou smile at him and Aphrodi smiling back. This shows that Aphrodi is still faithful and still has a friendly relationship with Raimon (be it with Endou's Inazuma Japan team or Raimon). Inazuma Eleven Outer Code Episode 4 is entirely dedicated to Aphrodi. He is shown at a park, crying and feeling regretful over his team's skill being called fake in a local magazine after information about the Aqua of the Gods was supposedly made public. A mysterious woman appears and starts talking to him, wondering if someone broke his heart. At first Aphrodi doesn't want to bother, but he ends up opening to her. He says that he made a huge mistake that got everyone involved, and that he was given the choice to do things differently but instead gave in to the temptation. When asked if he is intending to quit, he firmly says that he can't because he truly loves soccer, and that he intends to do things right by taking reponsibility for his actions and start over. Though he points out that if a "God" exists, then he can never be truly forgiven for it. The woman tells him that he instead is a God, she believes a God is someone who watches over everyone and guides them to happiness, and that Aphrodi is doing something similar by leading his team. He doesn't agree with what she says, but after she remarkes that he is then a god in training, he seems more open to that idea. The woman then leaves, and Aphrodi thanks her, but after the wind blows and he turns around - the woman is seen disappearing in an almost magical manner. Aphrodi doesn't notice it though, and grabs the magazine to throw it at a garbage bin. After a team mate calls him asking so he can come to practice because Aphrodi's late, he is then shown feeling much more hopeful. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin He makes a small appearance in the prologue episode, Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, where he and Zeus are seen watching the match between Raimon and the Barcelona Orb, he and his team appeared very surprised at Barcelona's power and how Raimon was so easily overwhelmed by them. In the main series, he makes his debut in episode 14, appearing alongside Zeus during the ceremony to start the nationals of the Football Frontier, he is also seen with a skeptical look during Nosaka Yuuma's interview where the latter comments on the Ares no Tenbin program. He is later shown practicing with Zeus and making a small speech about their upcoming match against the Inakuni Raimon, the mysterious woman from Inazuma Eleven Outer Code is also shown to be the coach of the team. Near the end of the episode, his match with Raimon is started and Kazemaru, Gouenji and someone familiar are seen watching the match. In episode 15, his match against Raimon continues and he performs the God Knows Impact. Although Zeus ended up losing with a score of 3-2 after the close match, Aphrodi and the team had a good sportsmanship about it, he remarks that "There are some things that you can only gain by losing", and ends up noticing that Endou Mamoru was watching the match, smiling at the fact. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Aphrodi was in the stands as a possible representative for Inazuma Japan with some of his teammates. However, in the end he did not get selected. Quotes * Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Midorikawa Ryuuji' 'Matsukaze Tenma' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is May 17. *His english version name is Byron Love. *His nickname, Aphrodi, is a short form of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. *Aphrodi is one of only two players, along with Genda Koujirou, who can be faced in the storyline of all three games of the original trilogy, having played for Zeus and Fire Dragon. However, in the second game, victory against Zeus is not required, being just a training match. *In the anime, Matsukaze Tenma is the only one to say his real name in Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match. In the English version, he is only called by his real name (in this case, Byron Love). *In the match between Raimon vs Raimon B he never showed up, although he played in Raimon for a while. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Raimon II based on the members of season two, Aphrodi is not in that team. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Sanpei *'English' : David Lee McInnis :all information on Afuro Terumi came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Afuro_Terumi Gallery Afuro GO 30.png Category:Characters Category:Males